


Mind Outta Body

by CelestialTitania



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: Juvia and Lucy switch bodies, much to Natsu and Gray's dismay. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy pushed herself upwards, her head felt groggy and her muscles sore. Her limbs seemed to not be obeying her and she fell, bumping the back of her head against the ground.

"Ouch." Her face scrunched up in pain. She reached back to rub her head, hoping to ease the pain. Lucy slowly opened her tightly shut eyes to see her own face staring back at her. She groaned. "Why are you here Gemini?"

"Juvia is not Gemini."

"Oh okay," Lucy murmured, her eyes closing once again. Then the words registered in Lucy's brain. "What?!" She screamed in shock, her eyes snapping open as she sat up straight.

"Juvia does not understand either. What has Love Rival done?" Her eyes narrowed. "Could Love Rival have done this so she could get closer to Gray-sama?" Lucy could practically see Juvia going into dreamland.

"Okay no. That is not it. At all." Lucy insisted, her voice monotone.

"Then how did this happen?" Juvia demanded.

Lucy thought back to how they got to this point. Juvia had joined her, Natsu, Happy and Gray on a mission. Erza had been given an S-class mission by the master so she wasn't with them. Their mission had been to take down a group of rogue mages making a ruckus in the area. Whilst fighting Juvia and she had both been caught in the blast of a spell...Lucy figured that was when they had switched bodies.

They had switched bodies. Before that realization could drive Lucy into a panic, the boys had found them.

Juvia brightened. "Gray-sama!" She called.

Lucy looked up searching for Natsu, Happy and Gray. They were all staring at Juvia, no at _her _weirdly, Lucy realized. Because they thought Juvia was Lucy. Juvia had jumped up and was hanging onto Gray's arm. Her face wary, Lucy got up slowly, watching the boys look confused and surprised.

Happy eyes widened and he flew closer to Lucy.

"Juvia. What are you going to do? Lucy is going after your man!" Happy hissed, a hint of fear in his voice. Lucy stared at him, irritation building in her. She had never known that Happy encouraged Juvia's fantasies about Lucy being her love rival.

"What?" Juvia hissed, overhearing Happy's words, anger over taking her features. Lucy idly wondered if she always looked that scary. It was inspiring. Maybe one day, she'd be able to reach Erza's level of inducing fear. "Love Rival!"

"I'm not your love rival." Lucy sighed tiredly. "I don't even like Gray like that. We're just friends. Honestly."

Juvia just hummed in disbelief. Beside her Happy sounded as if he were being strangled. Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"You okay up there, you stupid cat?" She asked, a little worried, seeing him gasp for breath. Natsu walked up to her, pointing at Juvia, his face strangely stoic.

"You two are acting different."

Gray was staring at her strangely. "You don't like me?"

Lucy then remembered that she and Juvia had failed to inform the trio about the situation.

Lucy sighed. "Nope. That's because I'm Lucy. And she's Juvia."

"What." The three boys asked bemused.

Lucy explained her hypothesis about how there was a spell which had caused them to switch bodies and everything that had happened until this point.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia doesn't want to be in Lucy's body forever." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Unless Gray-sama prefers Juvia like this?"

Lucy opened her mouth to object but forced it closed, seeing the dejected look on Juvia's face.

Gray deadpanned. "Most definitely not." Juvia brightened considerably.

Lucy was interrupted from watching the two when Natsu poked her on the cheek. "Lucy you're so weird."

She glared at him. "Can I help you Natsu?" Then Lucy paled dramatically. "Oh no! What if we can't fix this? What will we do?!" Her face paled further making her look nearly translucent. "Juvia. Our magic!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu leaned away from her, sticking a finger in his ear.

Juvia paled as well. "Juvia has always been a rain woman. She can't become a celestial mage."

"My. Body. Is. Made. Of. Water." Lucy stated slowly. "My body is made of water!" She shrieked as Juvia's body began to lose its form. "What do I do?"

"Juvia does not know. That has always been natural for her. Rather _not _doing that." Juvia said, seeing Lucy turn into liquid. But seeing Lucy look so scared made Juvia sigh.

Juvia untangled herself from around Gray and took a deep breath. "Let's see, perhaps Lucy could try imagining her body solidifying? And by her body, Juvia means Juvia's body." A hint of tension seeped out of Juvia's voice.

Lucy figured Juvia was worried that Lucy might horribly damage Juvia's body and cause the water to evaporate or something. Actually Lucy didn't even know if that was possible. She really didn't want to find out either. Lucy took in a deep breath and tried doing what Juvia had asked her to do.

Slowly, Lucy felt herself piecing back together. It was working. She was back to normal. "Thank Mavis."

"Oh good. You're back to normal. I found the mage by the way." Natsu announced. He was dragging four men who had supposedly cast the spell on Lucy and Juvia behind him. They were all dressed in black, the second one being the shortest. Lucy hadn't even noticed Natsu had left to get the mages.

"Which one of them is it?" Gray asked staring at the four tied up dark mages. Natsu gestured at all of them.

"Put them back in their bodies." Natsu glowered at the cowering mages, his eyes dark. Lucy privately thought that they were too scared to do anything, let alone undo this mess.

"I-I don't know what you mean," the first mage stuttered.

Magic surged around Natsu, enveloping the dark mages in flames. "Do it, or I'll burn ya to a crisp."

"I really don't know!" He wailed.

Lucy ran forward, hugging Natsu from behind. "Stop! You're gonna kill them!" She screamed at him. He twisted his head and stared at her incredulously, before Lucy saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes.

"I was only trying to help Lucy."

"Help with what flame brain? Committing murder?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Lucy shot Gray a glare, but he didn't seem as intimidated as usual. Then again Lucy figured, since Gray was so used to Juvia's intense stares, he wouldn't think of this out of the ordinary.

"Natsu. I just made a guess. I don't know if it really was their fault."

"It was their fault. I asked." Natsu interrupted her, moving out of her grasp. Lucy felt a pang of hurt. Natsu had never done that before.

"It was." The first mage nodded looking absolutely terrified. "But I don't know how to reverse it."

"We all used the spell at the same time," the short mage added. "Normally it goes back within an hour, but now…" At Natsu's growl he hurriedly added "it'll probably take four hours now, since there were four of us. It definitely isn't permanent! I'm sorry!" He put his hands up and cowered before them. "Please stop hurting me!" The other three mages followed suit.

Natsu stepped forward but Lucy grabbed his hand. "We'll be back to normal after a couple of hours?" The short mage nodded enthusiastically, then hesitated. "It could take more than a couple, but you'll definitely go back to normal!"

Lucy glared at him then sighed. "Then it's fine. Being in Juvia's body for a little longer won't kill me. Or vice versa."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia suggests everyone stays together so when Juvia and Lucy go back to normal, everyone will know."

Lucy agreed with Juvia's idea immediately. Natsu and Gray looked much less enthusiastic.

Happy flew closer to Lucy. "Lushee?"

"Yes Happy?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "You aren't as comfy now." He pouted making Lucy glare.

Natsu swung an arm around her. "So where to?"

Juvia squealed, jumping on Gray once again making him blush due to Lucy's breasts pressing onto his body.

Lucy turned bright red, flailing her arms about. "Stop doing that with my body!"

"Love Rival is just jealous that she isn't the one doing this to Gray-sama!"

"I am not!"

They heard a loud crashing sound. Lucy, Juvia, Gray and Happy all turned around to see Natsu standing next to a fallen tree.

"Whoops!" He laughed. "I leaned on it and it fell down. My bad." Lucy sighed while Gray shook his head.

"How dare you disappoint Gray-sama like this?" Juvia hissed.

Natsu stiffened imperceptibly to everyone except Lucy and Happy. They exchanged worried looks, though Happy obviously knew something that Lucy didn't.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she'd force Happy to tell her everything later. Natsu silently walked to stand beside her as Happy flew up to sit on his head.

"Okay uh Lu-Juvia. C-could you let me go please?" Gray asked straining under her. "Lucy's not exactly light."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Excuse me?!" She yelled at Gray. He looked a little sheepish but didn't take his statement back.

"Just you wait Gray. I'll make you pay for this." Lucy muttered darkly. Inexplicably that made Natsu laugh and lose the tension in his shoulders. Lucy was glad to see it, though she hadn't quite lost her anger at Gray.

Lucy sighed, deciding to move on to other matters for the moment. "Did we get all the mages tied up? I need the money from this job for my rent y'know."

"Yup! We took care of it while you were napping. You should be thanking us for picking up your slack Lucy." Happy smiled.

"Why you stupid cat!" Lucy lunged for him and tripped over Juvia's coat. She braced herself for the fall and found Natsu was helping her up.

"Th-thanks," She stuttered her face turning red. Brighter than usual due to Juvia's pale complexion.

"No problem," Natsu shrugged, as nonchalant as ever. He didn't even look her in the eye, like he normally would.

"So? What now?" Gray questioned moving as far away from Juvia as he could.

"We wait. What else Ice Princess?" Natsu sat down.

"I want fish!" Happy cried.

"Juvia thinks we should go into town and get some food then."

"Let's get these mages to the authorities first." Lucy stood up after closing her eyes for a few moments. "Um one question. Do your internal organs turn to water too?"

Juvia reached to fiddle with her coat but she only found the edge of Lucy's skirt. "Juvia doesn't know. She's never had this problem. She hopes Lucy will be able to manage Juvia"s body until they can be switched back."

"Me too Juvia. Me too," Lucy deadpanned. "I can't wait to get my body back."

"Me either." Lucy snapped her head over to Natsu. "Did you say something?" She questioned him. He denied it but Lucy was certain she had heard him agree with her. Lucy would never have thought a situation like this would affect Natsu as much as it did her.


	2. Chapter 2

As they approached the restaurant, Natsu bounced away right as Juvia grabbed Gray's hand. 

“Please be seated.” The hostess led them to a booth big enough for the group of five. Juvia squeezed into Gray, sliding to sit next to him in the tiny booth, with Lucy and Natsu on the other side. Happy sat on a chair at the side of the table. 

“May I say that you both are the cutest couple I have ever seen?” The hostess spoke to Gray and Juvia. Immediately four of the five mages bristled. “Don't look cute together at all!” They all yelled together. 

“They aren’t a couple,” Happy explained helpfully.

“Oh. I'm sorry. My bad.” The hostess apologized backing away as fast as she could. 

“Juvia feels conflicted. She hates being in Lucy's body. It's preventing her from being happy that other people think of her and Gray-sama as a couple!”

“Me too Juvia. Having people think Gray and I are a couple is worse than having Aquarius try to drown me,” Lucy deadpanned.

Gray opened his mouth indignantly. “And what's that supposed to mean?”

Still angry about his comment on her weight, Lucy was about to answer when Natsu cut in. “It means that Lucy wouldn’t want to date a creepy exhibitionist who can't even say what he wants, Ice Princess.”

Gray shoved his face into Natsu's. “Oh yeah? Say that again flame brain!”

Lucy and Happy immediately began pulling on the two trying to break up the fight. Lucy was hungry and she wasn’t going to let her two teammates get her kicked out of the restaurant. Of course Juvia cheering for Gray didn't help matters any. Finally Lucy pulled out her trump card. “Both of you sit down or else I'll tell Erza that you two aggravated the situation instead of helping Juvia and I!”

“Aye!” The two squeaked and sat down immediately. Happy sat on Juvia or rather Lucy's shoulder. “Good job Lushy.”

“Thanks,” Lucy said dryly, looking at Happy on her body.

“So now what?” Natsu asked moodily.

“Now we order,” Lucy shoved a menu into his face. “Cool down a little will ya? What’s gotten into you Natsu?”

“I’m fine,” the pinkette insisted. Lucy looked at Happy, waiting for him to agree with her, but the blue feline stayed strangely quiet. Lucy couldn’t take it anymore. This was too strange even for Natsu. She stood up making the others look up at her. Reaching down, she tugged Natsu upwards.

“You know what? We’ll go eat somewhere else. Happy, will you stay and watch to make sure Gray and Juvia don’t do anything while she’s in my body?”

“Aye sir!” Happy cheered, sticking a paw in the air, ignoring Gray’s squawk of indignation and Juvia’s squeak of embarrassment. Natsu only seemed confused but Lucy was a woman on a mission. There was something wrong with her partner and she was going to find out what. 

“Weren’t we staying together?” Natsu asked her as she dragged him along. “I needed to talk to you more.” Lucy glanced at Natsu over her shoulder. It took him a moment to stop resisting before he nodded. 

Natsu motioned at Lucy to stop moving before he pulled her towards a bench and sat them down. “Talk about what?”

“About whatever is wrong with you. You were acting fine before. So what happened?”

Natsu faced away from her. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You know, I may look like Juvia but it’s still Lucy in here. After everything, do you really think I won’t be able to tell if you’re alright or not?” Lucy grabbed Natsu’s hand forcing him to look at her.

Natsu sighed, as he squinted at her. “It’s just weird you know? I mean the whole switching bodies thing is kinda freaky.”

“We’ve done it before. Remember? And this one seems a lot less extreme,” Lucy pointed out. 

Natsu refused to look her in the eye. “How’s this? We can talk properly once you’re back in your own body? Okay? I just need things to be back to normal.”

Lucy blinked. “Is this because of your thing with change?” Natsu nodded jerkily making Lucy frown. “But...you know that unlike last time this isn’t permanent. It’ll wear off…” she trailed off. 

“Like I said, it’s weird.” Lucy laughed. “Okay, I’ll let it go for now. I want a more thorough explanation when we get back. Now let’s go eat,” she commanded.

“Aye sir!” Natsu replied, acting like himself again. Lucy couldn't help but blush seeing his boyish grin. “Let's go back Lucy.” She nodded silently. 

They'd just reached back to the restaurant, intent on eating when they saw their other teammates standing outside. 

“Gray-sama!” Juvia was chasing Gray around the restaurant while Happy was flying around laughing. Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch. 

She cleared her throat, making Happy jump. “I thought I told you to watch them?” 

“Aye! I am watching them,” Happy told her proudly. Lucy groaned. She should've known Happy would take it literally. “Why aren't you all eating?” She questioned him. 

Happy shrugged, “Well….”

* * *

Gray was looking away from the table watching the other customers. He shifted uncomfortably away from Juvia who was heavily leaning on him. Happy’s sharp eyes seemed to be watching his every move, as immediately the blue feline began snickering. He glared at the cat. Happy gave Gray an innocent look. He sighed, there really was no stopping Happy from making fun of him.

“Why did Lucy drag Natsu out of here anyway?” He questioned the Exceed. Happy gave Gray a look before glancing at Juvia. Out of reflex, he looked over to see Lucy looking quite sad. No, it was Juvia. She just _ looked _ like Lucy, he reminded himself.

He’d ask Juvia if she was alright later. “What was with that flame brain anyway? He seemed… _ weird _,” Gray put it, unable to think of another word.

Happy only smiled coyly, clearly knowing something he wasn’t willing to share. Well, unluckily for him, Gray was quite determined to get an answer. 

First he tried a bribe. He waved the menu in Happy’s face. “Check this out. This restaurant has the rare salmon from Clearwater Poisson.”

Happy’s eyes grew wide. “Clearwater Poisson? The most natural fish, that are supposed to taste ten times better than regular fish?” His eyes were sparkling, and Gray could see the longing.

He nodded. “Little out of your price range though.” It was the most expensive thing on the menu, around 9000 jewel. Happy didn’t have that kind of money for a single fish. The restaurant was surprisingly classy, Gray noted.

Happy drooped. “I could buy it for you,” Gray offered. “For a price.”

Happy seemed to be struggling. Then Juvia spoke up, “Juvia could buy it for you Happy. You love fish too much for something like money to get in the way,” she spoke passionately, giving Gray a side-along glance.

He on the other hand, gave her a betrayed look. 

“Aye!” Happy chirped. “You’re the best Juvia!”

“Juvia had to Gray-sama! Happy loves fish so much, how could anyone keep it away from him?”

Gray sighed. He tried to do the threats, but Happy would respond by flying far out of reach. Gray gave up. He’d let Happy keep his secret. 

“Are you ready to order?” The hostess had come back and was smiling brightly. “I see you’ve lost two of your group?”

“They’ll be back soon,” Gray drawled. She giggled, causing Gray to frown. He hadn’t said anything funny had he? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Juvia shiver. “You alright?” He asked feeling a little worried. What if there were other effects to this spell?

Juvia shook her head quickly. “Juvia is fine, Gray-sama.” He nodded at her.

“So, are you ordering?” The hostess asked again. This time she leaned closer to Gray, as she twirled her hair. Gray leaned back to avoid the scent of her perfume. 

“You know what you want?” Gray checked with Juvia. She nodded, so he shrugged at the hostess. He glanced back at Juvia, wondering if her looking tense was just his imagination. 

It was hard to tell, since he rarely saw Lucy suppress anything she was feeling, after all. 

“I’ll take the kale salad,” Juvia said shortly. 

“That, a burger with fries and,” he sighed. “The salmon crystale.”

The hostess grinned at him, and ran a hand down his arm. “You got it handsome. And I won’t even make you wear your shirt.” Then she winked at him. 

Juvia shot straight up. “That’s it,” she growled before pouncing on the hostess. 

* * *

“...the waitress decided that since we said Gray and Juvia weren’t a couple, it was okay to hit on him.” 

“And then Juvia declared her a love rival and nearly committed murder,” Lucy guessed correctly. Happy shot her a thumbs up, indicating she was right in her assumption.

“And then we got kicked out,” Happy concluded. “I didn’t even get my fish!”

Lucy sighed tiredly. She was exhausted, the sooner they reverted back the better. Happy laughed at her expression. Natsu was snickering too but he looked a little tense. Deciding she'd definitely confront him once she had her own body back, she moved to stop Gray and Juvia. 

“Guys come on! Stop fooling around.”

“You think I’m doing this of my own free will?” Gray squawked at her, as he ducked behind them using her as a shield. Happy flew in front of Juvia, distracting her for a moment.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned towards him. “What’s new here? Why are you making this more difficult right now?”

“Because!” Gray sputtered. “Because it’s weird when she looks like you.” Lucy blinked at Gray, having to concede the point. She saw him a little like an older brother, and it was weird for Lucy too, seeing herself chase after Gray.

Natsu cleared his throat, sounding quite irritated. Gray shot Natsu a pointed look, but Lucy couldn’t decipher its meaning. In that much time Juvia had come around, and was glowering at Lucy.

“Love Rival,” she snarled as she prepared to latch on to Gray. The ice mage moved quickly out of the way, though he seemed to be watching Juvia closely.

Lucy grabbed Juvia's or rather her own arm to stop her from trying to pounce on Gray and that's when they both went tumbling to the ground. 

_ “Lucy!” _ Natsu’s voice was all she heard right before a white light flashed before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy blinked her eyes open groggily. She put her hands in front of her face and saw her pink Fairy Tail stamp on her hand. Eyes widening, she pushed herself up on the bed. Lucy looked down at the white sheets wondering where she was.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Happy flew to her, hugging her tightly. She put an arm around him as she looked up at Natsu looking worriedly at her. "You are Lucy right?" Happy glanced up at her face.

Lucy noticed that Juvia was still unconscious on the other bed. She briefly thought about tricking them, but seeing the hopeful looks on the duo's faces, Lucy couldn't help the smile from breaking out on her face. "Yeah, I'm Lucy." Natsu and Happy sighed in relief making her chuckle lightly. "Where are we anyway?"

"You two have been unconscious for hours. We brought you back to the guild," Gray spoke up leaning against the door. He stared at her warmly, "Glad to see you back to normal Lucy." She grinned at the ice mage. Natsu waved a hand in between them, causing them to break eye contact. Gray and Lucy looked over at him. He pointed towards Juvia. "Looks like Juvia's waking up too."

The water woman's eyes were fluttering as she came back to her senses. "W-what's going on? Where is Juvia?" She asked as she tried to push herself upwards. Unfortunately, Juvia pushed herself too hard and nearly toppled off the bed. Luckily, Gray was there to support her.

Juvia began to blush wildly, hearts forming in her eyes as Gray helped her sit up. Gray pulled back a little but Juvia didn't seem as though she were ready to let go. Lucy and Happy exchanged a look. She nodded at him.

Happy put his paws to his mouth, a glint in his eyes "you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other," he snickered. The flush on Juvia's face grew darker, if that were even possible which allowed Gray to finally move away from her.

Juvia looked around the room, now that she was no longer focused on Gray and her eyes caught Lucy's. Realization dawned. "We've changed back."

Lucy slowly nodded. "What happened?" She asked the boys. Neither Natsu nor Gray replied. Lucy was about to snap at them when Happy flew in front of her.

"Master said that when the two of you made physical contact, the spell overloaded since more than one mage cast it. It would've taken days for it to go back to normal, months even. But since you two made physical contact while the spell was still settling it caused a backlash. The backlash caused you two to lose consciousness and the spell's effects to nullify.

You guys were lucky you know. Master told us such a strong backlash could have made either the spell permanent or the two of you could've ended up in comas. I'm so glad that neither happened!" Happy finished before hugging Lucy tightly.

Lucy and Juvia blinked. "That makes a lot of sense," Lucy admitted. "Juvia's glad it turned out for the best," Juvia agreed.

Natsu growled angrily. "Those mages had said it would wear off in a couple hours. I should've burnt em to a crisp."

Lucy sighed. "That wouldn't have helped. Most likely they themselves had no idea how the spell would affect us. But in any case, that was lucky." Lucy was beyond thankful that they had managed to escape that bullet. "No offense Juvia, but I really didn't want to be stuck in your body."

"None taken Lucy-san," Juvia replied cordially. "Juvia feels the same. Lucy-san's chest was making Juvia's back hurt."

Lucy flushed in outrage and embarrassment. "Hey!" But before she could attempt to retaliate, Juvia smiled at Lucy, making her realize it was just a joke. Both girls burst into laughter and Lucy was reminded how glad she was that they were friends. No matter how much Juvia insisted that she were her love rival, it never got in the way of their friendship. Privately Lucy knew exactly who Juvia's love rival was, but it wasn't her place to get in the middle of that. She'd let Gray handle it, if he ever got the courage for it.

"I've always said Lucy was heavy," Happy added sagely, finally letting go of Lucy to sit on the bed. Both Juvia and Lucy stopped laughing. Lucy shot Happy an evil look while Juvia shook her head in disapproval.

"Happy shouldn't comment on Lucy-san's weight like that," she scolded him.

"_Thank you_ Juvia," Lucy said. "You're such a good friend." No one _else_ ever took her side when everyone made stupid comments like that. Juvia was so nice!

Happy's jaw dropped but neither girl paid him any mind. Their camaraderie solidified, the two girls got up to hug one another and immediately went crashing onto the floor.

"Juvia!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Are they drunk?" Gray asked, sounding panicked. Lucy stifled a giggle while Juvia tried to turn towards him. "Gray-sama!" She called trying to drag him to her. Lucy was now laughing outright. A flash of pink entered her vision and she turned towards it.

"Natsu!" She beamed at him, watching him lightly frown at her before breaking into a grin. "Need some help?" He put out his hand for her to grab hold of. Lucy felt her face get hot as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

As soon as he let go, she fell onto the bed, blinking furiously. She felt utterly drained, unable to hold herself up.

"I think the spell is making them act all loopy," Happy guessed as he watched Lucy and Juvia act quite differently from their normal, composed selves. "Guess it hasn't completely worn off." Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"No, the spell is gone. Juvia and Lucy are just extremely tired and low on magic." The water-mage clarified.

"That's to be expected," a voice came from behind them. Gray and Natsu moved so the girls could see Mira standing there with Wendy and Charle. Wendy smiled sheepishly, "it seems that the spell those mages used was draining your magical reservoir. And since you two have very different magic, your bodies had to expend more magical power to keep you feeling well. Now that you're back to normal, your bodies are getting a chance to rest. In other words, you're a little delirious at the moment." The sky dragon-slayer explained, smiling sheepishly.

Charle flew upwards so she could address them better. "That means no using any magic you hear? In fact, it'll probably be best if you just go home and sleep." She huffed.

"Wendy and I will take Juvia back to Fairy Hills. He-cat can take Lucy to her apartment," she dictated. Charle glanced at Happy to see him looking at her awe-struck.

Immediately he agreed, whilst offering the female Exceed a fish. Charle denied it as she picked Juvia up, ready to fly her to Fairy Hills. Despite the denial, Lucy was certain she'd seen a light blush on Charle's face, which made Lucy giggle. Charle glared and began to fly away, ignoring Juvia whining about wanting to stay with Gray. Wendy bowed in farewell as she chased after Charle.

Mira laughed once they were gone. "You'll take Lucy back home, won't you Natsu? It'll be easier for her to rest at home than here in the guild."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, you got it Mira."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, having quickly gotten over Charle's refusal. Lucy had been expecting Happy to fly her out, like Charle had with Juvia but much to her surprise Natsu picked her up bridal style instead.

Lucy's eyes widened and when Mira winked at her, her face went tomato red. She could hear Happy snickering and even Gray rolled his eyes. She wanted to scream that it wasn't how they were thinking, but she remained silent. She could feel the warmth emanating from Natsu's chest.

Involuntarily, her eyes closed. Being so close to him made her feel safe, his strong arms holding tightly onto her. She put her head on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart pound in her ears. Lucy clutched Natsu's vest, feeling herself about to doze off.

As they moved through the streets of Magnolia, on the verge of unconsciousness, Lucy heard Natsu murmur how glad he was that she was back to normal. She hid a smile in his chest and succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Lots of NaLu next chapter so be ready! Also I'm on tumblr now, so feel free to come and chat or drop an ask. My url is celestialtitania there too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but here it is! The final chapter. Hopefully, I've done your expectations justice. May the fluffly NaLu commence!

This time when Lucy woke up, she was in her own bed, curled up on her side. She saw Happy was curled up beside her chest, making her smile softly. She leaned back only to collide with someone’s chest.

She looked down to see a tanned arm fastened securely against her waist. She twisted so she could better see who it was, and to affirm her own suspicions. There Natsu was, his head near the crook of her neck, strands of his pink hair entangling with her own blonde.

Lucy held in a yelp as Natsu tugged her closer towards him, snuggling his face in her neck. _ “Lucy,” _ he muttered in his sleep. His nose was tickling her neck and Lucy felt his hand go dangerously low. So despite how peaceful the fire dragon slayer and blue exceed looked, Lucy couldn’t help but let out a scream.

Natsu immediately jerked awake, ready for any danger. He tore off the covers and jumped off, in his battle pose, with flaming fists. When he didn’t see anything, he looked back at her confused.

“What were you doing, in my bed, with me!?” Lucy shrieked as Happy yawned and rubbed his eyes. “So loud,” he whined, sleepiness evident in his voice. 

Natsu looked like he was about to agree before catching sight of Lucy’s death glare. “Lucy, you were who didn’t want me to go,” he protested when her anger didn’t diminish. Lucy wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

“Oh really?” She questioned as she sat on her knees, putting a hand on her hip and leaned forward. Natsu gulped. “How did I do that?” He backed away from her and wouldn’t look her in the eye. 

“Y-you were holding on to my vest and wouldn’t let go when I put you down,” he stammered. Lucy blinked not having expected his answer. Natsu saw his chance. “Yeah, that’s right. Here I was, letting you sleep and you yell at me as soon as you wake up?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “Not so fast. I didn’t wake up holding on to your vest. You should’ve left as soon as I let go.”

Natsu pouted. “Well… Happy and I fell asleep too. It was pretty boring sitting there, watching you sleep.”

“Aye,” Happy chimed in. “You aren’t that attractive while you sleep y’know Lucy.”

Lucy felt the rage build up inside of her, but before she could kick them out, she heard Natsu mutter “I thought she looked pretty.” Lucy lost all her anger at once as she stared at Natsu in utter disbelief.

“You what?” She croaked out, unable to trust her own ears. 

Natsu looked bewildered. “I what?”

“You think I look pretty?” Natsu vehemently denied having said any such thing, but Lucy could see a blush on his face. Her heart started pounding faster and faster. Natsu cocked his head to one side, as if he were listening.

“Why’s your heart beating so fast Lucy?” He asked softly.

“I-I,” Lucy paused seeing Happy looking at the two of them curiously. Instinctively she knew that this was a conversation that she and Natsu needed to have by themselves. She glanced back at Natsu to see that he had come to the same conclusion.

They had a brief argument trying to decide who would ask Happy to leave for a bit, when the Exceed took matters into his own paws.

“I get it. You two want to talk alone, so I’ll leave. But you both owe me a lot of fish,” Happy bargained. “Not together either. Separately.”

“Done,” Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously. “Extra if you don’t tell Mira,” Lucy bargained. Lucy didn’t know exactly what was going to happen between her and Natsu but she did know that she didn’t want the demon barmaid meddling in it. Whether this talk would lead to something or not, Lucy wanted to keep it to herself.

Happy gave her a thumbs up before he flew out the window. It spoke to how frazzled Lucy was, considering she didn’t even try to yell at Happy to use the door. Once he was gone, Lucy turned back to Natsu and stared at him. She stared for so long that he began to fidget under her scrutiny. 

“Lucy,” he began when it was clear that he couldn’t take anymore silence. Lucy kept her gaze on him as she slid off the bed and walked closer, inch by inch. She was acting much braver than she felt. It took all the courage she had to keep going, until there was less than a foot of distance between them.

“What was going on with you, when I was in Juvia’s body?” Lucy asked as she peered into his face. His eyes grew dark as he continued looking at her. “You said you would talk later. So talk.” 

“Is that really what you want to talk about?” Natsu asked, a fierce look on his face. 

“I do,” Lucy stepped even closer, if that was possible. Inwardly she was shaking, but she had to do this. She was so certain she was right. And if she didn’t do it now, she might never get another chance. “Be honest with me, Natsu.”

He sighed before looking her in the eye. “I was jealous.”

Lucy blinked in surprise as her jaw went slack. “Jealous? Of what?”

“Of Gray,” Natsu shot back. Lucy couldn’t understand the logic. Wordlessly, she told him to explain. Natsu raked his hand through his hair looking frustrated. She wasn’t going to let him just ignore his emotions though. They were going to talk about it, she would ensure it.

“Juvia was hanging all over Gray!”

“Which she always does, I don’t understand. Why would Juvia showing how much she likes Gray bother you?” Lucy’s mind was spinning. It was as if she couldn’t comprehend anything at all. What was Natsu getting at?

“Because she looked like you!” He blurted out loudly. He stopped before softly adding, “And I couldn’t help but imagine that it actually was you. That _ you _ were the one who liked Gray. She also sounded and smelled like you, which really didn’t help.”

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast that _ she _ could hear it. She stepped closer to Natsu again, now sure of what it all meant. A small smile was beginning to form as she asked “And why would _ that _bother you?”

Natsu looked at the lack of space in between them and up at her. He seemed to understand what was happening because he put his arms around her to bring her right up against him.

“It would bother me because I like you. A lot.” He was staring at her face so intently. A large grin bloomed on Lucy’s face even as the blush on her face got deeper. “I like you too.”

It was Natsu’s turn to grin. He leaned in slowly, checking her reaction as he did. He stopped an inch away, and Lucy leaned in the rest of the way herself. It was a chaste kiss, soft and Lucy could feel the affection from Natsu towards her. She hoped he could too.

He pulled away much too soon, leaving Lucy feeling a bit dazed. Natsu was grinning at her so brightly, it made her heart hurt. She put a hand on his cheek. “There is no way I could ever like anyone more than I like you. Not now, not ever,” she told him seriously.

Natsu’s smile was so wide it could break his face. “Me too. You’re it.” Before she could tease him for how eloquently he put it, he was kissing her again.

Lucy could talk later, this was much better. They crashed down on her bed as they kissed. 

“Guess this is one change you’re okay with,” she couldn’t help but mutter against his lips.

“I’ve been hoping for this change. I’m prepared,” he muttered back before pouncing on her. Lucy began to laugh as he tickled her as she reached to tickle him back. They lay there, laughing,cuddling and kissing before they fell asleep again. This time, even more entangled with one another together, blissful smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as celestialtitania!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this story was basically me really wanting to see Lucy acting like Juvia. Somehow it ended up being this. More to come soon!


End file.
